


Trust

by QueenoftheHobbits



Series: Short Stories and Prompt Prompts [72]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-03
Updated: 2019-05-03
Packaged: 2020-02-16 17:54:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18696421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenoftheHobbits/pseuds/QueenoftheHobbits
Summary: Prompt: “I trusted you.”Character: LokiWarning: Minor Angst





	Trust

“I trusted you.” You’re not angry, resigned maybe, maybe a little annoyed about your predicament, that being locked up in a cage, about to be handed off to some leader of a planet that you couldn’t pronounce the name of.

“Well, you trusted the wrong god.” 

“I don’t believe that. I think that deep down you want to be trusted. I think you can be good, Loki. I don’t think you’re going to do it.”

“I’ve already done it, the arrangements have been made, the money has changed hands.”

“Loki.” 

You watch him take a few deep breaths, hold the bridge of his nose with two fingers before sighing out a “Oh alright.” You watch as he promptly unlocks the cage door and you make your way out not bothering to look back.

“See, I knew I could trust you.” Because for some reason Loki didn’t really go through fully with things. He always started them, but never finished them. You were more than sure that deep down Loki was better than he let on. 


End file.
